Three Years Later
by DevinMaddox
Summary: Jade West is a single mother of two twin baby girls, Cat and Tori age 3. Beck Oliver is a single father of one son, Robbie also age 3. Somewhere down the line, the two cross each other's paths. Umm..idk, let me know what you think.


Jade West is a single mother of two twin baby girls, Cat and Tori age 3.

Beck Oliver is a single father of one son, Robbie also age 3.

Beck was left to care for his son alone after his girlfriend died during labor due to complications.

Jade's significant other decided he wasn't quite up to the challenge of raising one baby let alone two, so he upped and left conveniently at the very last minute, as in right after Jade gave birth.

* * *

Jade was sitting in the kitchen of her two bedroom apartment enjoying her morning coffee per usual before having to wake her daughters, drop them off at daycare, and go to work.

As she sat there she contemplated all of the ways her life could have turned out, not that she didn't love or blamed her kids in any way but the life she now took ownership of was just kind of thrust upon her and three years later she still wasn't quite sure how to handle it all. Work wasn't too bad but middle management wasn't really her idea of a dream job.

She'd still very much like to be a playwright but three years ago that plan got derailed. Though she still writes away in her journal like there's no tomorrow, that is when Cat isn't screaming her head off over any old thing. Cat was an overly sensitive child making things more challenging which in turn causing Tori to feel neglected when Jade had to give her more attention.

Speaking of the petite devil, Cat's now awake and from the sound of it, not for anything good. Jade gets up from the table with a huff and proceeds to walk to the girls room. "Mommy, Cat won't stop cwying." said a frustrated and still groggy Tori. "Working on it, baby." Jade replied to her other daughter.  
Jade reaches down into the cranky three year old's bed, hoisting her up to sit on her hip. "What's got you this upset so early, baby girl?" Jade asked her crying three year old.

"Bad man.." Cat trailed off between cries. "He came and take me from you." Jade let out a sigh and just pacified her child the best she could. Cat has the same dream not everyday but every week at some point, Jade didn't know why and it was getting unnerving. She is a mother after all so entertaining the idea of some strange guy taking her children from her was not a very pleasant thought. Jade carried Cat into the kitchen with her and opened a cabinet pulling out a small Dora The Explorer bowl, then placing it on the counter top to pour out some Frosted Flakes.

Picking up the small bowl of cereal, Cat still in hand she walks back over to her daughter's bedroom and hands the food to Tori who accepts it with open arms. She sits down on Cat's small bed placing the little girl on her lap facing her and she speaks. "You want something to eat?" Jade asked a recently crying Cat. She looks at Jade with a face that shows uncertainty before nodding yes. As Jade put Cat down on her bed the small girl refused to let go.

"No mommy! I wanna go with you." Cat cried. "Okay baby girl, you too sweetie." Jade said kissing the side of Cat's head and stretching her arm out for Tori to grab a hold of. "But I'm not done yet mama." Tori replied still eating her sugary cereal that's sure to give the daycare women some kind of hell. "You can finish it in the kitchen, hon." So Tori picked up her bowl then grabbed her mommy's hand and they made their way to the kitchen, then Jade made a strawberry Poptart for Cat. Jade eventually caught sight of the clock. "Shit!" Jade yelled startling Cat, though luckily for Jade she didn't start crying. "We gotta go, you're gonna have to finish that in the car."

Jade scurried to get the girls dressed in time so she didn't end up being late for work again. "But I wanna wear my Cookie Monster shirt!" Tori bellowed. "Tori, you're Cookie Monster shirt isn't clean now please for the sake of mommy's health just wear this one." Jade tried to reason with her usually calmer daughter. Tori reluctantly agreed and now Jade had to worry about getting Cat dressed. Cat had picked out her own outfit all by herself for the very first time, color scheme being black/red/grey so to say Jade was proud would be an understatement. "Aww, look who's being a big girl behind mommy's back." Jade replied in awe. "Did I do good mommy?" Cat asked eager for Jade's approval. "Did you do good? Come here." Jade said getting down to Cat's level opening her arms so she could give her a hug. "You did great, honey." After that tender scene of mushey goodness they get in the car ready to start their day.

* * *

Beck sat in the area he dubbed the living room of his studio loft apartment, reading the paper like he did most mornings after waking up. He had the day off and he just so happened to have an audition that he really should be working on right now. Auditions for Beck were far and few in between considering the gig of single father was a full-time job itself, then there was his actual job to think about. Beck still wanted to be an actor first but he had priorities and not enough time to dedicate to acting professionally. Just then Robbie comes running in pouncing on top of Beck's lap, stunning a pretty serene Beck. "Well, well look who's wide eyed and bushy haired."

Beck leaned down to kiss his son's curly hair. Robbie's sporting this unbelievably huge grin on his face and Beck has no idea why. "Why so smiley today, bud?" Beck asked curious of his son's sunny disposition. "You know, Daddy." Robbie playfully replied. "Uhm, I really don't bud, wanna give Daddy a hint?" Beck wondered if he could be forgetting something. "Daddy, today's when you said we go to the park." Crap, Beck was forgetting something, Robbie saw the look of frustration on Beck's face. "Daddy, you pwomised." said Robbie with some frustration of his own coming through his voice and a sad little pout accompanying. Unfortunately Beck has broken promises to the three year old in his short existence.

**Author Note- **Just a taste of an idea I had, comments very much appreciated. Also I know I'm bad at updating so to the people that care I sincerely apologize..focus is hard to capture for someone like me.


End file.
